Deity
by Dillywillyfoo
Summary: This is my fan-fic of basically the whole Creepypasta universe, where this teenage kid named Vincient finds himself in the middle of the whole Creepypasta cult, which leads him to become their "Deity" or the human that can "Sneak around" and find out what humans are fearing, so they can keep doing what they do best. I hope you enjoy it, and I'd love suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**1: The Man in the Woods**

_What scares you?_ Is it the moan of an unknown voice? The darkness of the night? The eerie figure of an unknown species? Sometimes it's silly things like not being popular or being embarrassed in front of your peers, but no one knows true fear, no one except me. I know the true form of fear, the forms it takes, and how it seeps into people's sanity and slowly kills people. So let's start shall we? It all started one Thursday afternoon, when I was on a bus heading to my house, on a sunny evening in Ohio, my usual commute. The bus was the usual white, with usual posters and ads and maps covering its bland walls, and it's usual, run of the mill insane asylum escapees. The whole scene was pretty boring, so I was attempting to attach my attention painfully small attention span onto a book. I say attempting because of this one asshole next to me snoring and swaying back and forth, warning me that he could fall onto me, forcing me to go insane and rip off one of the handle bars attached to the seats and slice him open like a thanksgiving turkey. I don't like people very much, what can I say? So, while I was reading, some strange looking, and freakishly tall guy came and sat next to me. When I say he was weird looking, I'm really not exaggerating. He was extremely tall, about 7 feet, and had a suit on, if you ask me, if he was rich enough to buy a suit he shouldn't be riding the bus in the first place, but whatever. He also had an odd habit of completely hiding his face, poor guy probably had some nasty growth on his face, either that or he's insane just like about 78% of the people of this damn bus. When the bus was reaching my stop however, he stood up, and calmly walked toward the front of the bus, when he reached the driver, who nicely asked him to sit down, he released hell. Weird, pitch black tentacles came roaring from his back, almost like an octopus, grabbing the helpless driver who looked like he was going to both piss and shit his pants, and so was everyone else on this bus, including me. He then took the driver and squeezed him until he….well, popped. He literally popped. His head exploded from all the pressure, and was gushing blood, getting all over the windshield, driver window, driver seat, and his dapper little uniform. It wasn't a very pretty sight. He then, creepily calmly, got into the driver's seat, and stopped the bus to a halt, causing cars behind us crash into us, and ultimately causes a ruckus outside this blood-stained bus. Then, he, again calmly, gets up, and walks over to guess who? Me. Yep, I'm the lucky contestant on "Get Your Head Popped off from a 7 Foot Tall Creepy Serial Killer." I know it's a long name. When he gets to me, he just stands there for a solid 5 seconds. After those 5 tedious seconds, he finally speaks. "You. You are the one. Vincent Charles. Correct?" I hesitatingly nod. All of a sudden, he picks me up with his tentacles, and carries me out of the bus and deep into the near forest, with me screaming bloody murder in the process. Finally, we get to a remote place, deep in the forest, it was foggy, there was nothing around us, not a house, a lake, anything that would remind you of civilization in any way, there were just tall pine trees. He put me down; put still holding a firm grip on around my waist. "Who are you!? Do-don't hurt me!" I plea. "Don't be so naïve. I haven't brought you here to kill you; I brought you here because you're the boy we've been looking for. You're the Deity." He says, expressionless….mostly because he doesn't have a face. "Th-the Deity?" I ask, confused as to what the hell is going on. "Yes, let me explain. You've heard of Creepypasta, correct?" I spit out a yes as he lessens his grip on me. "Well, those stories are, in a way, true." I stepped back. All those gruesome stories of brutal murder, possessions, people going insane, and poltergeists? Those were…all true? "Wait a minute….you're….Slenderman?!" I ask. He then chuckles. "Why yes I am. To be honest I'm surprised you didn't figure that one out." He says in a sarcastic tone as he finally lets me go. "Well sorry that when an 8 foot tall guy with tentacles coming out of his back appears on a bus and starts murdering people, I don't think of a story from the internet." He chuckles again. "Well, back onto more important matters. All the Creepypasta protagonists are joined together in a cult of sorts. It is an organization that is dedicated to keeping our work a secret. If anyone finds this secret out, we would be forced to come out of hiding, and wreak havoc on the world. The reason we need you, is so you can help us keep this secret. You can live life as an insider, and make it easier for us not to be spotted. Any questions?" Of course I can think of hundreds of questions to ask, but I ask the most important ones. "Well why me? Why am I the 'Deity?' I ask Slenderman. "Well, because you're who the last Deity led us to. Whenever a Deity dies, his last goal is to find a young boy or girl to replace him for the next generation. If he dies unexpectedly, it's up to the Organizations leader, me, to find us a new Deity." "So someone picked me as a Deity?" I say, astonished that someone would pick me to do such an important job. "Yes. Someone either saw you on the streets or felt you were fit to be our Deity, or maybe it was someone you knew. We can't tell you who it was, that's extremely disrespectful to the former Deity." I then backtracked to wonder if anyone I knew had died recently, but no one really came to mind. There was my grandfather, but that was a couple years back. I then remember my last question. "One last thing, what is your 'job?'" He starts chuckling again. Ugh, it's such a creepy chuckle. "Well what do we do in the stories?" I gulped. "….Kill?" "Precisely." He said. My eyes widened. "Yo-you mean. You HAVE been killing people this whole time?" "Well, quite frankly, yes, I mean, we must do it discretely, and make it look like a suicide. It's pretty simple actually; we're surprised you humans haven't figured it out yet." I started to freak out. "You mean this whole time, I could have been murdered by…you!? What happened to the bus driver and those people? That wasn't exactly 'discrete!'" "Ahhhh good question. Well, what you saw, of course, was me murdering those people, but those people saw something else. They saw some drunken guy shooting the bus driver in the face and attempting to drive the bus, why do you think there are so many pointless crimes everywhere?" I just stood there in complete awe. He then spoke again. "Now, ever since the last Deity died, the whole organization was split up, and I haven't been able to find any of the members. The previous Deity…" Slenderman paused. "He was a good man, it's a shame he passed away…the members, they loved him so much, that when he died, we basically turned on each other. I was the only one who stayed true to the organization, but the rest of them had different plans." He paused again, and turned around and started to walk away from me. "Now, there are many members, 6, including me, to be exact. The first one we need to find is a boy." "A boy?!" I repeat, being astonished that a child could be part of such a gruesome organization. "Yes, 14 years old to be exact. He joined the organization after his terrible accident. He usually resides in Oregon, so we must go there now. I hope you're ready to say goodbye to your friends and family." I was shocked by the proposal, or I should say demand. Before I could respond, he starts walking out of the forest. "Wait a minute! I don't want to leave home forever!" I yell. "You're not leaving forever per say, you're just going to be traveling a lot to find the other 5 members. When we find everyone, we shall reside wherever you wish." I was shocked by how much the situation shifted from being such a drastic change to….well it's still a pretty big change, but at least I get to stay in my hometown. "But wait!" I said, tugging on his rather expensive looking tux as he began to lead me out of the forest. "…how can you….talk?" He then chuckled that evil chuckle, and then simply said; "Looks can be deceiving." Of course, I had no idea what the hell this meant; it made no sense to me, at least at the time. "We will meant at this same place, at this same time." He said after a short pause, then disappeared into the fog. "How am I supposed to know how to get here!?" I shout in dismay, but it was no use, he was gone. I then check my crappy $2 phone to at least find out what time I'm supposed to meet him. 4:34, great, my parents are probably home by now, and I get to get yelled at for being kidnapped by an urban legend. Fantastic. I then proceed to make an attempt to find my way out of the maze of trees, finally making it out. I check my phone and, great, 5:17; this damn forest is going to get me in even more trouble. As I'm walking down the long, now scarcely populated sidewalk, a feel a light tap banging against my lower back. I quickly swing my hand at the feeling to find...a doll. Yes, a damn doll. No, not an evil spirit, not some kind of "mystical item", no, a fucking. Doll. But I must admit, the doll was pretty creepy looking, it had no face, or clothes, of real body for that matter, it was just a figure, a white, long figure. I'm assuming Slenderman left this on my backpack as a souvenir of me getting my life put into complete danger, because I totally want to remember that moment for the rest of my life. Nonetheless, I keep it in a safe place in my backpack, just in case Slenderman wants it back or something. And, as expected, when I get home I'm lectured by my parents for being an hour and a half late, being that I was to be home by 4:00, and it was now 5:30. Then I went to my room, did my homework, and lay on my bed until I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with a text message. At 6 in the morning. Why. Why oh why. Anyway, I read it and it's a long, seemingly random sequence of numbers: 9567554367235, from an unknown number. I think we all know who this is, but just for the hell of it, I ask who it is. I then get the reply: "The Man In The Woods." Well that solves that, but what about the numbers? I ask that but without a response. Great. So I just assume he wants to meet a little early, and I pull my jacket on and put on some jeans. I make my way to the entry of the forest, only to find it much foggier and quieter than before. Disregarding these changes, I walk into the fog and start to walk forward, only to find that, even after 30 minutes of walking, I had no idea where the hell I was! Then I start to think about the numbers, they couldn't be a time, there were to many, maybe it was some kind of destination. But what kind of destination is composed of 13 numbers? Then it hits me, they're coordinates! Really scrambled, unorganized ones, but still have a shot at being coordinates! So I punch in the numbers into my phone's "handy" gps, to find that my hunch was right...and that I've been walking in the wrong direction for about 15 minutes. "Thanks Slenderman, way to go on the vagueness." I say to myself, groaning before I went onto the correct direction. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, which ended up to be just a tedious 30 more minutes, I got to the exact location Slenderman wanted me to be. But all there was was just a huge circle with a big X going through it. "I swear to God if I just traveled for an hour for nothing I'm going to burn this damn forest down.." I mutter to myself before my thoughts are interrupted by a voice behind me. "I don't think I would appreciate that very much Vincent." The voice, even though familiar, still sent chills down my already freezing back. "Heheh..sorry…" I weakly mutter to him. But he didn't pay attention to my attempt to make this encounter any less awkward. "I decided to leave a little earlier than expected…I hope you don't mind." Slenderman said. "Oh sure, it's not like I have a life or anything." I sarcastically responded. "Good. Now, if we want to get to Oregon without getting spotted, we're going to have to get there _my_ way." Even though I had an idea that it had something to do with that circle, I asked: "How is that?" He then grabbed me by the arm, and guided me to the circle, where it immediately started glowing this dark, musky aura when Slenderman stepped on it. "Wh-whats this thing gonna do?" I spoke out of paranoia. But, like usual, Slenderman just sta-..well, faced his head, into the distance, leaving me clueless. Not for long though, because before I knew it, we were both in a very similar, but still noticeably different forest. The circle stopped glowing, and I checked my gps to see that we were indeed, in Oregon. It seems that my journey it about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Go To Sleep**

Slenderman started to walk off into the fog which was surrounding the place. I attempted to stop him, but of course, he just continued on, hinting at me to follow him. So I did, for what seemed like hours. Finally, we arrived at the outskirts of the forest, where we could see, in the distance, a lake. We seemed to be in a very rural city, as there weren't as many big buildings and people as there were in Ohio. Also I could breathe the air without facing the risk of getting lung cancer or bronchitis. We stood there for a few brief moments, then I heard from behind me; "Now, you must go and find Jeff Alenham." Slenderman said, as to break the short silence. "Woah,woah,woah, I don't even know what the kid looks like, how am I supposed to find him?" I ask in protest. "Just ask around, people will surely know what you're talking about." He replied. As I started to walk off, I realized something; "Hey, why aren't you gonna come with me?" "Well what good am I? People can't see me, unless I want them to, but it's never casually. Besides, if people see you talking to thin-air, they'll think you're crazy. I'll be in the forest, just come here with him when you 2 are ready. I'll be waiting." And before I could protest further, before I could even blink, he was gone. "Well that's fantastic." I sarcastically mutter to myself. I have to look all over town for this kid whom I have no idea what he looks like. It's 11 A.M., so at least I have time to at least find somewhere to sleep that isn't a park bench. I start walking down the street, and find a house, a really nice, suburban house to be specific. It was really nice. Snow white paneling, a wide porch, a beautiful vista in general. It gave me a warm, comforting feeling. I knocked on the stain-glass window, which was in the center of the beautifully decorated wooden door. A sweet looking woman, about the age of 25, answered the door. She had short, black hair, which she curled in a very old fashion manner. She was wearing an apron, which she was drying her hands on, which gave me the indication that she was cooking at the moment. "Hello there, how may I help you?" She said with the most charming, sweet smile. "Hello Ma'am, do you by any chance know a Jeff Alenham?" Her smile quickly morphed into a frown. A worried, paranoid frown. My whole outlook on her changed from a kind, soccer mom, to a neurotic, psychopath cat-lady. She just stood there for a couple seconds, then called her husband, whose name was Terrance, and he came and stood next to her, and asked her what was the matter. Apparently her name was Jane. When Jane told him what I just asked, he too turned into the same neurotic mess. I was beginning to feel very uneasy about this whole situation. "H-how do you know that name boy?" Terrance asked me in a scolding manner. "I-I was just looking for him…do you know where he is or his family maybe?" I had a feeling that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tears began to form in the corners of their eyes, and they began to cry, which did _not_ make the conversation any less uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry if I upset you! D-did something happen to him?" They then began a nervous chuckle, as if they thought my question was a joke. "Honey, Jeff Alenham, along with all the Alenham's, have been dead for over 10 years. In fact, this is the house they lived in…" They mother then began to fade off, as if recalling a memory of sorts. The father then welcomed me in, so we could talk more about the issue. I'm sure if I wasn't so young, his reaction wouldn't be the same. The inside of their house was even more beautiful than the outside was. Beautiful floral paneling, with antiques and little figurings here and there. It was as if I walked into a 60's sitcom. They signaled me to the living room couch, where we all sat down. The looks on their faces hadn't changed at all; they were still a nervous wreck. It was amazing how a simple question could cause so much damage to them emotionally. I then asked; "So…Jeff is dead?" They nodded. "Was he a friend of your parents or something?" Jane asked. I nodded. "So…how did he die?" I didn't know what else to ask. "Well, Jeff was…a troubled boy…after the whole incident at the birthday party…he just wasn't right. He killed his parents, his brother Liu, and himself…"Jane explained. "It was so devastating. He was such a good boy…" Terrance added. "Wait..what incident at the birthday party?" I asked. "Well, when Jeff and his family first moved here, the neighborhood invited them to one of the children's birthday parties. He was having such a good time…until these damn brats came and…well they hurt Jeff. They hurt Jeff the way humans shouldn't hurt anything." I sat there in silence. The whole story was so…sad. Finally, Terrance broke the silence. 'Well, you could stay here if you want. We wouldn't want for you to have to travel all the way here for nothing. I know this is all very sudden for you." I nodded in agreement, and said thank you. The whole rest of the afternoon was pretty normal, we got to know each other, and I got to know them. We talked about this and that, but always seemed to avoid the subject of Jeff. Nightfall came and they showed me to my room. It was very quaint and cozy looking. As I was nodding off to sleep, I remembered Slenderman, and how I have a mission to do. I then got up, sneaked past their bedroom, which was placed right next to mine, and went onto the computer located in the family room. I did some research on Jeff, and it seems he is infamous in these parts. "Port Orford Teen driven to insanity." "Oregon Killer goes on rampage." Among this reasearch, I found a myth that his spirit still lingers in the basement of his old house, 5769 Oak Grove. I seemed to faintly remember that address. I ran outside and looked up right above the door to find that same address. Finally, I get to get out of this depressing city. I looked around for an entry to the basement, maybe a cellar, stairs, anything really. Then I found it, underneath the rug, there was a pair of cellar doors. They didn't match the interior at all. They were old and rusty looking. I opened them up, attempting to not make any noise. I them went down the steps to the basement. It was a horrifying sight to say the least. Chipping paint, dead rodents, stains, and overall neglect reeked in the room. I began to wonder the room, trying to find Jeff. "So…the Deity is here? It's about time you showed up." A voice behind me stated. I jumped back, and looked behind me. It was him, it was Jeff. He was a young boy, about 14, like Slenderman said. He was wearing a white, blood-stained hoodie, and long, greasy tangled black hair. But perhaps the most unnerving sight was his face. It was completely snow –white, probably matching the house's exterior paneling. It was devoid of a nose, and it had no sight of eyelids, just blank, insane black eyes staring at me. Also, on his mouth, there was a bloody carving of a smile that reached from one ear to another. He just stood there, smiling at me. I finally summed up the courage to speak back. "J-Jeff…you need to come with me, Slenderman needs you." His smile turned into a frown. "I-I can't leave…mommy needs me…Liu…I need to protect them from those bastards that did this to me, they'll do it to them to!" "Your parents are dead Jeff." His frown turned into anger. Pure, hatred for the words that just came out of my mouth. "Don't say that! They're not dead! I'm protecting them!" "No, you killed them Jeff..you called all of them, then you killed yourself…" It seemed he refused to accept this. I was getting annoyed, I walked over to the cellar, opened up the doors, took Jeff's hand, and commanded him to come with me. I took him up to Jane and Terrance's room, and turned on the light. "Wh-whats going on?" Jane asked to the air. She was still groggy and disoriented. Until however, she somehow saw the boy I was holding. She began to cry, the very sight of him seemed to break her into pieces. "J-Jeff….is that you?" Jeff's smile turned into a more depressing frown than it had before. "J-Jane?" They then ran up to each other and embraced. "I-I can't believe it's you! Jane…I missed you…what happened? Why are you here? Where's mom?" She then began to cry, and explained to Jeff the same thing I did. "They're gone Jeff. Along with Liu. Along with you." He was shocked to say the least. He stood there, shaking. "But…mommy. I was protecting her…" Tears began to form in his eyes. They then just sat there, embracing, and accepting the present. The whole scene was heartbreaking. I later learned from talking to her afterwards that she was Jeff's old, and only, friend. And that she saw him get brutalized from those bullies, and to this day couldn't live with the guilt of not being able to stop them. But now Jeff came to realization. After a while I gently touched his shoulder and said to him; "Come Jeff, it's time to go." He then willingly came with me to the forest. We said our goodbyes, and went off. To this day I still have no idea how she saw him.


End file.
